


Mental Associations

by Titti



Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [25]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: adventdrabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Spock and Kirk visit yet another planet.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064171
Kudos: 8





	Mental Associations

**Author's Note:**

> Written For:  
> newyearcntdown at LJ/DW - Prompt: Colors of the Season  
> adventdrabbles at LJ/DW - Prompt: Holiday Market

"This is very … interesting, Captain." Spock adjusted his tricorder. "Life is very similar to that of earth circa 2019."

Kirk smiled. "That's pretty specific, Mr. Spock."

"Indeed. 2019 is the year prior to the great pandemic. After that, holiday markets were abolished for almost a decade due to the recurrent nature of what they called COVID-19. Even with the vaccination process, they were not able to guarantee the safety of the population," Spock said.

"That's depressing," Kirk said with a sigh. "Oh well, it's over now and we can enjoy Christmas. Look at all the lights and ornaments. It makes you feel better just by looking at it."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Captain, as you know well, I do not feel."

"You're half human, Spock," Kirk pointed out.

"I still no reason why so many red and green lights would make me _feel better_. I see the same colors on the Enterprise's controls," Spock answered.

Kirk smiled. "And doesn't she make you feel better?"

"No, but it certainly makes you feel better. The Doctor isn't wrong when he says you are in love with the ship."

Kirk shook his head. "I love the Enterprise; I'm in love with you, Spock."


End file.
